Excuse Me Miss
by hegawnbadass
Summary: OneShot. NO SONG. Lucnessa. A night simultaneously as Your Eyes that Lucas reveals his feelings to Vanessa. That fluffy story I promised you. Romantic!


"And I said," Lucas told, "that's not a dog, that's a child!" The table roared with laughter. Vanessa giggled at the story Lucas had told. She titled her head at him. He was kind of cute. He was tall, had a dancer's physique, and ever since he cut his hair… he had started to look better and better everyday.

They had just finished their photo shoot with Entertainment Weekly. Vanessa had to try so hard not to stare at Lucas. He looked stunning. Vanessa had never really thought about Lucas as a real man until the beginning of the New Year. She always noticed him. She laughed at his jokes, and smiled when he sang. But she never realized she was developing feelings for him.

"Vanessa?" Monique said.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Vanessa replied. She returned to her dinner and they all hushed for a moment. Vanessa dipped her head down, and raised her eyes flaunting a flirtatious glare and Lucas. He smiled, and Corbin noticed the playful glares being exchanged by the two.

"I am going to go outside for a little fresh air. Lucas do you want to come?" Corbin asked.

"No, not really." Lucas replied laughing.

"Ha-ha. You are such a jokester. Let's go." Corbin said dragging Lucas out of the restaurant. "So Lucas… you like Vanessa!?" Corbin blurted.

"Wait, what. I-I… What?" Lucas retaliated.

"I saw you guys I flirting. You should definitely hook up."

"What are you talk-…. Huh?" Ryan said. "We should?"

"Um. Yes." Corbin stated.

"I guess I like her."

"Psh.. Just ask her out."

'I don't know… Maybe I will wait for a while." Ryan said.

"Whatever." Corbin said. They walked back into the restaurant and Ashley and Zac looked at each other weirdly. Everyone could kind of tell that Ashley and Zac were starting to drift towards each other.

"Here guys… here are 20 bucks for my food. I'm gonna head home and watch some romantic comedies. See you later!" Ashley said. She blew a kiss to everyone and waved goodbye.

"I'll call you later." Zac shouted out. Ashley nodded in recognition. **(((A/N: That leads to Your Eyes.. lol.)))** They all finished up their meals and paid the check. Ryan grabbed Zac's arm and pulled him into the bathroom. "Woah Lucas." Zac said.

"Ha-ha. Not really. Anyways… are you into Vanessa?" Ryan asked.

"Random." Zac said raising his eyebrows.

"Oh… so you do?" Ryan questioned with disappointment.

"Oh no! Go for it."

"Really?"

"Yeah… I think she likes you." Zac said.

"Oh." Ryan said uncomfortably.

"Dude… just take it easy. She doesn't like it when guys come on too strong." Zac said.

"Got it." Ryan said nodding. "Aren't I the older one?" They both started to laugh and then left the bathroom. They all said their good-byes and left the restaurant. Lucas gave a hug to Vanessa after she had hugged Corbin and Zac. They got caught in a hug, kiss, hive five sort of tango and ended up patting each other on the back, hugging, jumping up and down. They broke apart extremely embarrassed.

"I-err-I-um..." Lucas said tongue-tied.

"I guess I will see you later." Vanessa said.

"Yeah… that." Lucas said turning rosy-red in his cheeks. They walked their separate ways to their cars. Lucas shook his head as he kept reminding himself of his stupidity.

…….

Once he got home, he ran up to his bedroom and took out his guitar. He had been secretly practicing guitar so that he good sit down and maybe write and album with Disney behind his back. He took it out and slipped the pick out from the string; creating a vibration of eerie sound. He strummed a sound and picked up at the chorus of Hey There Delilah. He thought for a moment and smiled at the idea. He then ran into his bathroom and jumped into the shower. He took at least half an hour in the shower and then ran out and looked in the mirror. He was just in his towel and he stared widely. He looked at his body and felt satisfaction. The dancing was paying off, he was slim and had a toned set of abs and pectorals. He ran into his room and jumped into a pair of dark worn jeans and an American Apparel grey thermal. He grabbed his guitar and his keys then ran out the door.

……

Vanessa sat on her bed reading a magazine and eating Chinese food.

"These tabloids are completely ridiculous." She said to herself. "It's like… what celebrity actually does that?" Vanessa was getting aggravated by the media's coverage on celebrity romances and diets. "It is their business."

She jumped off her bed and ran into her bathroom.

"These jeans!" Vanessa shouted. She unzipped her jeans and quickly pulled them down off her hips. She changed into her Juicy sweatpants, then ripped off her shirt and changed into a white camisole. After she was comfortable she went back into her room, grabbed the magazine and a pair of scissors, then sat down in a chair by her window. She began to cut out things in the magazine that inspired her. As she was deep into her cutting, she heard a soft strumming coming from outside her window. She slowly opened her window and looked out. There he was. Lucas. He was playing a familiar sound… and Vanessa smiled.

"Hey there Vanessa; I've got so much left to say. If every simple song I wrote to you would take your breath away; I'd write it all. Even more in love with me you'd fall.

We'd have it all." Lucas sang. He reached every note and strummed a soft and lovely note on his guitar with every word he sang. Vanessa grinned from ear to ear in joy. A tear slowly fell from her eye and she wiped away at her face. Lucas finished singing the song and the night went still. The crickets chirped and Lucas approached Vanessa's gutter. He set his guitar in the bushes and shimmied up the side of the house onto Vanessa's roof. He walked up to her window.

"Vanessa, I-" Lucas said, but was cut off by her finger. She looked deep into his soft blue eyes and his cheeks turned crimson. She shoved her lips onto his and pressed hard. His head was moved back but he forced his way back into balance. Their soft lips meshed smoothly and passionately. Lucas climbed into her bedroom and sat down on the chair next to it. The cold air sent chills down their back as Vanessa sat on top of Lucas' lap. She fiercely grabbed his head and thrusted her face harder at him. She kissed him so hard Lucas had to push away to catch his breath.

"I love you Lucas." She said as their breath was slowing down.

"Miss Vanessa, I love you too." Lucas said as he pecked her lips. Vanessa smiled and then curled up into his lap. She lay her head on Lucas' chest and took in his scent. She was capturing the moment. Lucas kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back. Vanessa was thinking about how blind she was not to see him for the romantic man that he was.

"So… what would you like to do?" Lucas asked.

"I want to… go to a spa." Vanessa replied.

"How about the Grabeel Professional Spa?"

"Oh. Sound's like my kind of place." Vanessa chuckled.

"Why don't you get ready and I will find something to primp you with in your bathroom." Lucas joked. Vanessa nodded and led Lucas to the bathroom. She slipped off her shirt and bra and lay down on her stomach so she would still be covered.

Lucas got some lotion and quickly ran back into the room. He was surprised to see the topless brunette lying down.

"Woah." Lucas spoke. Vanessa giggled and Lucas walked over to her. He took some lotion into his hand and rubbed both of them together. He lathered on the lotion and deeply massaged Vanessa's back. The lights were dimmed and they began to talk.

"So, I was thinking." Lucas said.

"Oh my goodness. Lucas Grabeel… thinking added to the resumé?"

"Ha-ha, very funny. But really, I thought maybe we could ask the producer's if I could play Troy. Then I'd get to kiss you… and watch it forever."

"Oh so romantic." Vanessa mocked. They talked for the whole time Lucas was rubbing her back. With the last stroke of his hands, he kissed her back and then left the room so she could change. He was a true gentleman. He wanted to keep Vanessa comfortable. When Lucas returned back to the room after Vanessa called him and was once again surprised to find her in her white bikini.

"Woah." He said again. Vanessa chuckled.

"Seems like your answer for a lot." She replied. Then she stuck her hand out from behind her and waved it in Lucas' face. "This is a bathing suit… for you."

"Keeping it PG… I like." He joked. She laughed at him and he grabbed it from her. He went into the hallway and changed. Vanessa turned on the bath and threw in a bath "fizzler". Vanessa climbed in and soaked up the soapy water. Lucas went to Vanessa's window and pulled out a flower from the flowerbed. He went into the bathroom and smiled. Then, he pulled the petals off the flower and sprinkled them on the top of the water.

"Take your shirt off freak!" Vanessa yelled.

"Oh right." Lucas trailed off. He removed his thermal and revealed his body. Vanessa was stunned.

"Since when did you-?" Vanessa asked.

"Since when did I get so hot? I don't know… the minute I looked at you." Lucas said. Vanessa blushed and waved Lucas into the bathtub. The bath sizzled as Lucas stepped in. Vanessa crawled into his arms and Lucas held her tight.

"Hey there Vanessa." Lucas sang.

"Hey there Lucas." She sang back.

"No, that didn't really work." Lucas said. They both indulged in laughter.

"You are too funny." Vanessa said as she looked up at Lucas. He planted a soft kiss on her lips and she smiled slightly as they kissed. The cuddled in the bathtub for twenty minutes exchanging kisses until Vanessa grabbed her toes. "Ew! My toes are pruned. Let's get out."

"Alright." Lucas said. They climbed out of the bathtub and dried off. They stayed in their bathing suits and lay down together on Vanessa's bed. Lucas held her in his arms and kept her warm. She faced to him.

"Excuse me miss." Lucas said.

"Yes?" Vanessa asked arching her eyebrow.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked.

"Sure. If you answer my question." She replied.

"Go ahead."

"What's it like in New York City?" She asked quoting "their" song.

"Something like this." Lucas said. Then he planted a passionate kiss on Vanessa's lips and they held onto each other tighter with ever touch of their lips.

……

**Not that mature or anything. I wanted it to be _cute!_ REVIEW!!!**

**peterr(:**


End file.
